Ninjago: The Place Under the Overworld
Chapter 1: Remember What? The sky was clear, no cloud in sight expect for the sun. Animals grazed on the grass. A skeleton was laying in the grass. People from a nearby village gathered around it. One of the villagers began to poke it with a stick. All of a sudden, the skeleton began to rise. The villager with the stick fell back. "It's an underworld skeleton!" he shouted, crawling backwards and trying to get away. A large, bulky man pulled a sword out and pointed it at the skeleton. "Go back to the underworld!" he shouted. "What" the skeleton said. "The place where you came from" he said. "I don't know, I don't remeber much" the skeleton said. "What do you remeber" the Villager asked. "That i'm a girl I jsut become a skeleton aobut few months ago, and my name is" she said. "I don't reemeber my name" she said. The villager put his sword back, "We will give a name it's Bones" he siad. Bones miled, "Thanks" she siad. "Could, I live in the village" she asked. The villager smiled, "Sure back you have to live in the Agture house" he siad. "What is that" she said. "It's for the low class, it's half way underground" he said. Bones walked into the house "Hello i'm Damon and this is my wife terra" Damon said. "I'm bones" she said. Terra handed Bones a hoe, "If you live in a agture house than you are a farmer" she said. Bones began to plant seeds different seeds like watermellon, and punklin, as well as wheet. Bones harvested the wheat, replanting more seeds. She entered her home, Bones began to craft a diamond sword and bow, pointing the sword up she began to swing it before opening a enchantment book. "Wow such a amazment" she whipsber to herself. Bones skimed thought the book, before she stopped at a power 1, she enchanted both her sword and bow. She swung her sword with grace and speed. "Bones" someone called from outside. Bones opened the door, the village cheift was their, "I saw you thought the window, I think farmers not the job for you" he said. "What am I going lower int he job rank" she asked. "No you will be changing to night watch men you will be fighting monsters that goes near our village at night he said. Chapter 2: DONT QUIT YOUR NIGHT JOB The moon was out, the sky was black. Bones swung her sword at spiders, bones jumped on to a zombie slicing it';s head off. Bones lifted the zombie up and threew it into another zombie. A scream broke out, a zombie was banging on the window. Bones raced over, she jumped at the zombie slicing it in half. "Thanks, bones the old night watchmen was slow and old" she said. A skeleton walked near the village. Bones shot an arrow at them. She swung her sword at them. The sun came up Bones was feeling tried from staying up all nigh. Bones went fishing before heading back to the village. She walked into the house. Bones became to dig some dirt out of house's back room. She placed water in a hole for bath water and glass giving them sunlight. "Wow handy work you have their" The chieft said. "You mean the dirt and glass" she asked. Yes, the dirt and glass" he said. "You get a job in construction" he siad. "Thank you" Bones said. Bones added more shelf to the libbery, Bones made a chicken coop. The door swung open, all the baby chicks got out, Bone chased them, she shot them with arrow killing them all. Bones got on top of the chicken coop and threw eggs into the coop, until baby chicks came out. It became night, Bones heard screaming outside, bright lights out the window, Bones ran out to see what was going. Bunch of skeletons were burning the houses down. "Stop" Bones yelled. One of the skeleton stop what their were doing, "What are you doing to do beat us with that hammer" the skeleton laughed at her. "Shut it" she yelled. Bones threw the hammer at the skeleton's head. "Ow, that kinda did hurt" he said. Bones rushed to help the familys get out their houses, but she was too late, the houses were burnt, they people were dead, even Damon and Terra who were trying to save people as well. Bones opened the chicken coop, the chickens rushed out the chicken coop. "Run get out of here" she yelled at the chickens. A strong force hit her in the back, she fell to the ground, passed out. Bones eyes started to opened, she saw a portal became to open, she went into, she was in a weird place. "What Am I" she said. A large four armed skeleton looked at her. "Are you kidding me" he asked. "No" she said. "Your in your homeworld, the Underworld" he said. "Why were you out in that village, your an skeleoton, I didn;'t autherize any skeleton to be out in Ninago, we were in a lock down" he snapped. "I don't know" she siad. "YOU DO KNOW" yelled screamed. "No I really don't know, I don't even know my own name" she said. "That's why that villagers named me Bones" she siad. "Do you know anything what happened" the skeleton asked. "I woke the villagers around me, I lived with them for a few days, before you killed them all, she snapped. "Woah, Bones, calm down, we will find your memery, I am samakai, i rule the underworld" he said. "How did I get here" she asked. "Kruncha and Nuckal dragged you over the bone car, we drove thought the portal to the underworld" Samakai said. Category:Story Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories